I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it
by sasha272
Summary: Is it too late when you realise you have feelings for someone on their wedding day? Would you stay away or would you take a chance anyway? Spoilers season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the quote from Plato's Symposium.

A/N: After the spoilers about a Brittana's wedding, I couldn't sleep and my mind came with this. I really dislike Brittana (for a really long list of reasons I don't have time to explain) and my heart belongs to Rachel and Santana. Pezberry forever! I might be delusional but you know, Don't Like It, Don't Read It! Thank you _Sha _for your help in the flashback and _Mulierositas_ for her encouragement and corrections =).

A/N 2: It's a one-shot, I won't make a sequel unless I have a lot of demands. If it's the case, well, I'll think about it…

**UPDATE JUNE 2015**: I'm currenlty working on the sequel.

* * *

**I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it…**

The big day was finally here. Santana and Brittany were ready to get married. All the members of their family were there, even Santana's abuela who had apologized for the way she treated her granddaughter when she came out.

The Glee Club, Mr Schue and his wife were attending, all glad to celebrate the first wedding of the New Direction members. Santana had chosen Quinn and Rachel as her bridesmaids and Brittany had asked Mercedes and her little sister to be hers. The blonde also requested Lord Tubbington and Charity's presence.

After some reticence, Kurt showed his support and helped them organise the wedding. The brides had decided the ceremony should take place in the gymnasium of McKinley High since they met during Cheerios practice.

* * *

Santana and her bridesmaids were slowly getting ready in the dressing room set for the occasion. The girl was deep in her thoughts, applying her makeup in front of the dressing table when Quinn tried to get her attention.

"S? San? Santana!"

"Hum, what?" Santana asked, straightening on her chair in an attempt to focus on Quinn's question.

"I asked you how you were feeling but since I had to repeat myself a few times, I already know the answer… You're nervous." The blonde stated as she stood behind her friend.

"Yeah… No… I don't know…" The bride stumbled over her words.

"Are you okay? It's a common thing to get the jitters on your wedding day. You shouldn't be worried to look less badass because of it." Quinn assured. "Right Rachel?"

"Hum, yes…" The diva replied absentmindedly as she looked through the window in the back of the room.

The Latina sighed. "It's not that…"

"Then what is it? You need to use more than 3 words in your sentence if you want us to help." The Yale student said before turning around to get the brunette's attention. "Rachel, give me a hand on this."

Rachel and Santana glanced at each other for a second before the tan girl looked away. "I can't do anything if she refuses to tell us what's wrong, Quinn, I'm not a mind reader!" The diva exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, so not helping, Berry!" She focused back on Santana. "Do you have a hangover after last night?"

"No."

"Afraid you'll forget your vows?"

The raven-haired girl scoffed. "No."

"Are you afraid Britt will change her mind?" Quinn kept questioning.

"No, well, I mean, I don't think so…" The raven-haired girl hesitated, nervously touching her hair.

"You don't think so or you're sure?" The blonde tried to clarify.

"Can anyone be a hundred percent sure? Ever?" Santana inquired as she put on her earrings.

The Yale student chuckled. "Don't ask me, I'm not a wedding planner."

The Latina snorted. "You'd be perfect, sweet Miss Ohio."

"Okay, I won't slap you on your wedding day but you'd better watch it!" The blonde warned.

"You're too kind." Santana replied sarcastically.

Rachel cleared her throat and moved closer to her friends. "Can we go back to our main topic please, the clock is ticking." She hesitated for a second before putting her hand on Santana's shoulder. "What do you need Santana?" She asked, making eye contact with the Latina through the mirror before removing her hand.

Santana sighed wearily. "It's not something I need, it's just… I feel like something is missing…"

"Then tell us what it is, I'm sure Rachel can fix it." Quinn declared, nudging the petite girl next to her.

"Since when is Berry your answer for everything?" The bride questioned irritated.

"Since she just had to squeeze your shoulder and ask you what you need to make you talk when I'm asking you the exact same thing for the past 10 minutes!" Quinn pointed out annoyed.

"You're a bitch and you're not helping." Santana snapped.

"And you're…"

"Quinn!" Rachel interrupted her. "She's your best friend and she's freaking out, be nice would you!" She sent her friend a pointed look.

The Yale student sighed heavily. "Sorry, I guess I still have some alcohol in my veins from last night and it makes me bitchy."

"Oh yeah, you mean more than usual?" The Latina sneered.

"God you're infuriating…" The blonde shook her head, remembering all the times they fought with the hint of a smile. After the end of High School, the girls decided to work on their friendship and now she couldn't see her life without her snarky friend. "But I love you okay?" She continued. "Britt and you are my best friends, we are the unholy trinity. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Thanks Q, I love you too… Even if you can be crazier than Berry sometimes!" The raven-haired girl said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm right here!" The diva replied offended.

Quinn and Santana laughed at the outraged face of their friend. "I'm just teasing you Rachel, chill!" The raven-haired commented.

"But seriously S, what is missing?" Quinn questioned, trying to get back on the subject.

"Like I said, I don't know. It's just a stupid feeling, no need to make such a big deal about it." Santana insisted.

"Feelings are never stupid Santana." The petite brunette replied. "And it is a big deal because as Quinn said, it's your wedding day, everything should be perfect."

"Then why…" The Latina started before stopping herself.

"Why what?" The Yale student asked, raising her eyebrow.

Santana stayed silent for a moment, not moving, her eyes fixed on the mirror in front of her.

"Quinn, can you give us a moment please?" Rachel requested.

"Are you sure? I mean the ceremony is about to start and…" The blonde trailed off.

"You said it yourself, if something is wrong I'm likely able to fix it. So trust me." The diva said with a reassuring smile.

Quinn eyed the girls before nodding. "Okay but hurry. We have to go in 10 minutes."

Rachel nodded and watched the Yale student close the door behind her. She looked at Santana who was still staring into emptiness.

"Santana… We are friends, right? I know I said we weren't once but it was a lie. And since our fight, we are not as close and affectionate as we used to be… But I'm glad it's getting better between us and I guess that's why you asked me to be one of your bridesmaids. I was surprised but I mean, you were one of mine at my failed attempt to marry Finn senior year, so… I feel honoured to be here today, by your side and with Quinn of course…" The brunette rambled.

"It's been a while since I heard one of your rants. Do you have a point here or…" Santana trailed off.

"What I want to say is that you can talk to me, Santana. I won't judge. We have always been painfully forward with each other. I know we have some issues in the communication field because we have this habit of jumping directly to the yelling instead of the talking but… I'm here to listen if you need to talk." The small girl smiled softly, trying to convey her support.

The Latina stayed silent for a minute, thinking about Rachel's speech before speaking again. "I feel like something is wrong. Why do I feel that if it's supposed to be perfect?"

"Are you sure you're not just nervous because it's perfectly normal when…" The diva reasoned before Santana cut her off.

"I know the difference, okay? I have my Psychic Mexican third eye remember? It just keeps tickling me." The raven-haired explained.

"Right…. Don't you think that…" Rachel hesitated to finish her sentence.

"Do I think what?"

The petite brunette took a deep breath. "Don't you think that maybe, it's not something but some…"

A loud knock on the door made them jump in surprise, preventing Rachel to finish her question. "Time to go girls!" Quinn shouted from behind the door.

"Listen, it's too late to analyse this shit. I have to go get married now." The raven-haired girl rose from her chair, took a step closer to Rachel and kissed her cheek. "But thank you anyway…" She added before walking toward the door.

"It's never too late…" Rachel murmured once the girl was gone, silently touching the place Santana's lips had brushed her cheek.

* * *

Santana and Brittany walked down the aisle one after the other and stood in front of the Officiant with their bridesmaids at their side.

"Welcome everyone. I am Cristina Stevens, I am the Wedding Officiant and it is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Thank you for all being here today. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always warms my heart to see how far people are willing to travel to be here for an event which will mark the first day of a long and loving union.

It is not by chance that we are all gathered in the gymnasium of William McKinley High School today. Indeed, this place has a meaning for the brides. This building is where their love grown and everything since that moment brought them here today, to be joined together.

And now Brittany and Santana have asked Mercedes to read a text for them."

Mercedes took a few steps forward to face the crowd and cleared a throat. "Santana told me once that she loves Aristophanes's Speech from Plato's Symposium about Zeus and soulmates. Although I'm Brittany's bridesmaid, I couldn't find a better text to read for you two today. So, here it is.

_Humans have never understood the power of Love, for if they had they would surely have built noble temples and altars and offered solemn sacrifices; but this is not done, and most certainly ought to be done, since Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills which prevent us from being happy._

_To understand the power of Love, we must understand that our original human nature was not like it is now, but different. Human beings each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite directions. There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon. Due to the power and might of these original humans, the Gods began to fear that their reign might be threatened. They sought for a way to end the humans' insolence without destroying them._

_It was at this point that Zeus divided the humans in half. After the division the two parts of each desiring their other half, came together, and throwing their arms about one another, entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one. So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of humankind._

_Each of us when separated, having one side only, is but the indenture of a person, and we are always looking for our other half. Those whose original nature lies with the children of the Sun are men who are drawn to other men, those from the children of the Earth are women who love other women, and those from the children of the Moon are men and women drawn to one another. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and would not be out of the other's sight even for a moment. We pass our whole lives together, desiring that we should be melted into one, to spend our lives as one person instead of two, and so that after our death there will be one departed soul instead of two; this is the very expression of our ancient need. And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called Love._"

Once she finished reading, Mercedes sent them a smile and went back to her spot.

* * *

Mrs Stevens thanked Mercedes and talked again. "This is indeed a beautiful way to describe love and soulmates. Before we move on to the words Brittany and Santana want to hear the most today, we are going to hear Rachel and the text she chose. Santana asked me to add and I quote "No Berry isn't going to sing for once but we will have the pleasure to hear her rant about love, just like old times."

The guests chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't act like you don't like it guys! I know you missed it." She joked before reading. "_Elizabeth Gilbert once_ said '_People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soulmate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life_. And today we…" She stopped, darting toward Santana. "Today we…" She cleared her throat. "Today…" She stopped again, taking a look at the crowd who had started whispering. After weighing her options, she took a deep breath and spoke. "I know I'm supposed to read this amazing speech about soulmates but… After hearing Mercedes, I just…The more I read Elisabeth Gilbert's words, the more I feel like something is missing…" She glanced at Santana, knowing fully well that she used the girl's confession from earlier. "And I'm sorry in advance for what I'm about to do…"

"What are you doing?" Quinn murmured harshly. "This is not the time."

Rachel leaned toward Quinn and whispered in her ear. "Quinn, I am begging you to let me do this without any interruption, please. I know they are your friends but if you've ever been mine, let me do this…"

Quinn nodded, although unsure and troubled by the girl's actions.

Under the sight of the audience, Rachel approached Santana and stood in front of her.

"Santana, I am sorry but I can't keep this to myself anymore or I'll regret it for the rest of my life. Please listen." Trying to avoid any interruption, the diva rushed to continue. "Something changed when you moved in with Kurt and me. It was like we were seeing each other for the first time and a little flame just lit up. It kept growing stronger as we spent more time together. There were hugs and hand holdings and it felt natural so neither of us looked into it. But then I started dating Brody and you hated him. You hated him to the point where it could have been seen as jealousy, like you wanted me... And yes, I helped you with Dani but I did it to push you away. I couldn't deal with the fact that I was happy you might like me."

"Rachel!" Kurt interrupted from behind. "I know you can't help but pour your heart out but I don't think now is the best time to do it." The diva looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, hoping the girl would help her.

"Kurt, let her finish." The blonde ordered to everyone's surprise.

"Q? What are…" Santana started but Quinn cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where this is going but I feel like you need to hear it. Trust me, I'm as surprised as you…" The Yale student motioned for Rachel to go on.

"I, hum thanks… Where was I…" The petite brunette cleared her throat. "Then we had this stupid fight and it made me realise that it wasn't just friendship and that was why everything hurt so much. And after that, everything started to make sense like, why there was always some tension between us or how you always came to my rescue or even why I sought comfort in you... When I finally gathered the courage to tell you, you were thinking about proposing to Brittany. I couldn't do it anymore because she is your first love… So I resigned myself to walk away and that because of my fear, I'll be doomed to sing 'Someone like you' while sobbing in the shower."

"Okay, what's going on? This doesn't sound like a speech you should say during a wedding." Brittany asked confused.

Rachel ignored the girl and continued. "But then last night during your second bachelorette party, everything just clicked. It was like fate had laid a hand and we weren't oblivious anymore…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Puck knew Brittany and Santana already had a Bachelorette party in New York but having some obligations at his military base that day, he wasn't able to make it. That was why he had insisted to organise a second party in Lima with all the Glee club. Santana agreed, knowing the boy would do something with or without her consent and at least, with her approval, she would be able to establish some rules. _

_So here they were, the night before the Big Day, celebrating the event at the only gay bar in Lima._

_Everyone was drinking and dancing together except Rachel and Quinn who were talking and laughing loudly in their booth. After a while, Santana decided to take a break from dancing and joined them._

_"__Well, you two seem to be having fun." Santana stated while sliding in the booth. "Talking about how awesome I am I presume?"_

_The two girls giggled before Rachel spoke. "Quite the opposite my dear!"_

_The Latina frowned. "What?"_

_"__We were talking about Nationals, junior year. When Mike, Sam and I had to restrain you from killing Rachel." The Yale student explained, holding back her laughter._

_"__It is funny now but I have to admit I was scared for my life back then." The diva added._

_"__It wasn't that bad. But you know, sorry or whatever…" The future bride said with a shrug. _

_"__Oh my god, Santana Lopez is apologizing, are you alright?" The blonde teased._

_"__Shut up Q, you tried to sabotage our performance that day. Beside, I'm trying to do this thing with feelings or whatever like Brittany told me." Santana grabbed her drink and played with it. "Anyway Rachel, I hope you know I would never hurt you physically."_

_Quinn snorted. "Yeah, I have this privilege…"_

_The brunette ignored the girl's comment and answered. "I didn't but I know now. Thank you for telling me this." She put her hand on top of Santana's "Frankly, I would have done the same thing if the roles were reverse. Well the yelling part at least. If anything, I'm the one who is sorry for thinking that kiss was the most romantic gesture in the world."_

_"__Ladies!" Kurt interrupted. "May I borrow Ms Berry and Ms Lopez for a threesome dance? You know, it would be like old times when it was just the three of us in New York."_

_"__I think you may, Kurt." The blonde replied with a smile._

_Rachel, Santana and Kurt made their way to the dance floor. They started dancing like they did a thousand times before, with Rachel squeezed between them. In the middle of the song, Kurt made Rachel turn around so she was facing Santana. Surprised, the brunette lost her balance and smashed her body against Santana's. The raven-haired girl put her hands on the diva's waist to keep her steady before smirking. Rachel smiled apologetically before they both resumed their dancing._

_Around 1 AM, everyone got ready to leave for the second part of the night that Brittany called the slumber party. Wanting to respect the tradition of not spending their last night together, Santana and Brittany had agreed to celebrate the rest of the night without each other. They kissed one last time before going their separate ways. The Glee club parted too. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Tina went with Santana at Rachel's house when Brittany went with Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Mike, Artie and Sam at Mercedes's._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Once in Rachel's basement, Puck mixed them all some cocktails. Santana, Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch while the boys chose to sit on the floor cushions and Tina on the armchair._

_Slowly, everyone started to tell stories about moments they shared with Santana and Brittany during High School, drinking and laughing like they always did. After an hour or so, Puck suggested they should play a game._

_"__What kind of game?" Rachel asked._

_"__We should play spin the bottle, for old times' sake." The soldier offered._

_"__How old are you Puck? Some of us are getting married tomorrow, we're not 16 anymore." Santana criticized the idea._

_"__Come on, are you going to be boring now?" Puckerman smirked, knowing the girl would react at his comment._

_The Latina scoffed. "I'll never be boring Fuckerman, I don't have it in me. I'll always be hot and awesome."_

_Quinn snorted. "Cocky much?"_

_The raven-haired girl scoffed again. "Jealous much Fabray?"_

_"__Then prove it!" The diva said, daring her._

_The group cheered at Rachel's comment before Puck spoke. "Well, well, well, someone has grown some balls since she played for the first time."_

_The brunette huffed. "This is not about me Noah but about Santana. She seems convinced to be better at partying than any of us and…"_

_"__I'm not convinced, I know I am." The Latina cut her off. "I keep it real, jealousy is blinding you, that's all. But I'll prove it to you if I really have to." She nudged Rachel a little. "Bring the bottle, Berry!"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes but rose from the couch to grab an empty bottle. Blaine and Puck pushed the coffee table to the side and everyone sat in circle on the floor._

_"__Who starts?" Kurt asked._

_"__Ladies first." Puck replied._

_"__Santana, you are the woman of the night, you should start." Blaine offered with a smile._

_Santana took the bottle and span it forcefully. After a lot of spinning, the bottle stopped in front of Kurt. "Lady lips, you're gonna have the honour of kissing the Queen. Don't turn straight on me like Blaine did with Rachel though."_

_"__I was drunk!" Blaine defended himself. _

_"__Don't flatter yourself Satan." Kurt replied before leaning toward Santana and kissing her. "You're not so bad." He stated when they broke apart._

_"__Please, my kisses are amazing." The raven-haired girl took a sip of her drink. "Next!"_

_Quinn was the next to spin the bottle and ended up kissing Tina. Each person span the bottle until it was Rachel's turn. The brunette emptied her drink in a gulp before turning the bottle. It span round and round before halting in front of Santana._

_Quinn laughed. "Okay, this is so something I need to see. I don't remember ever seeing you two kiss at this game."_

_"__If you need to get yourself off, you can watch porn, Fabgay!" Santana retorted._

_The blonde scoffed. "In case you forgot Santana, my boyfriend is right here!"_

_"__And he wants to see it too." Puck exclaimed with a devilish smile._

_"__Fine! Geez, calm down pervs. You're gonna have your free show." The raven-haired girl replied. She moved closer to Rachel and started to lean in._

_The diva did the same but stopped an inch apart, glancing briefly at the girl's lips before looking into her eyes. Both girls drew a sharp breath before closing the gap between them._

_In that moment, they felt like time had stopped, the soft contact of their lips sending shivers down their spines. The kiss was short but it was enough to create an explosion of feelings in them. It was like finding something you never knew you were missing. In this instant, they weren't Rachel and Santana anymore, they were two souls connecting, colliding even and everything felt right._

_As Santana pulled away, she locked eyes with Rachel as if she was searching for something in them. After a moment, she realised where they were and cleared her throat. "Okay, so… enough game for tonight. Maybe we could sing a few songs and then go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow."_

_The brunette stared into space, brushing a finger on her lips. "Right…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_It was already late when they decided to call it a night. Rachel's dads were on vacation so everyone was free to choose a room and sleep in it. _

_Since Rachel and Santana were less drunk than the others, they decided to clean up the basement. When the place was almost spotless, the diva broke the awkward silence. "Thank you for helping me, Santana. You didn't have to, you know…" _

_Santana shrugged. "I wanted to help. You helped Puck with the party so it's only fair."_

_"__I don't mind. Besides, I'm one of your bridesmaids so it's a part of my job. Did you have fun?" Rachel questioned._

_"__Yeah, it was nice…" The Latina replied absentmindedly. _

_The diva stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. "Are you sure? You don't look thrilled…"_

_"__I'm just tired is all…" Santana sent her a soft smile._

_"__Then you should go to bed." The brunette stated. "Tomorrow is a big day for you, you need to rest."_

_"__Yes. I need my beauty sleep."_

_"__Yes, you do." Rachel teased. She smiled to herself when she heard the girl scoff. "Can I have a hug before you go?" _

_"__Sure." The raven-haired girl opened her arms to welcome her in her embrace._

_They held each other in silence for few minutes before Rachel broke the hug. "Let's go to bed, your bridesmaid needs her beauty sleep too. See you tomorrow."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After saying goodnight, Rachel went to her room and got ready for bed. When she slid under the cover, she heard a knock at her door. The girl frowned before answering. "Come in." She saw Santana's head poke through the door. "Santana, are you alright?" The diva asked concerned._

_"__Hum, yes. It's just, I'm the one who's getting married tomorrow and clearly no one cares because I don't have a bed so…" Santana explained with an eye roll._

_"__Oh? I thought you were supposed to stay with Quinn?" Rachel asked confused._

_"__Puck got there first so…" The Latina trailed off._

_"__You can stay with me if you want. I know you're tired so don't worry, I won't talk." The petite brunette joked._

_"__Are you sure it's okay? I know how a good night of sleep matters to you; you used to tell me that all the time… And I mean, I could sleep on the couch but I don't want to feel stiff tomorrow…"_

_"__It's no problem, Santana. I swear." Rachel insisted, patting the spot next to her on the bed._

_"__Thanks." Santana replied, entering the room and closing the door behind her._

_Rachel waited for the Latina to settle under the sheets before switching off the light. _

_When silence settled in the room, the diva spoke again. "Will we still see each other once you're married?"_

_Santana chuckled. "I thought you said you'll keep quiet."_

_"__I will, it's just… I need to know…" The petite brunette trailed off._

_"__Why wouldn't we?" The Latina asked confused. "I'm getting married, I'm not moving across the country."_

_"__Because some people tend to be less available when they're married and sometimes, they forget their friends…" Rachel explained._

_"__Well I'm not people. You're annoying and you certainly get on my nerves sometimes but like I said once, we're family. So I guess we're stuck together…"_

_"__Good." The diva announced._

_"__Good." Santana repeated._

_Rachel reached for Santana's hand and squeezed it before shifting closer to the side of the bed. "Goodnight, Santana."_

_"__Goodnight, Rachel."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And I know you felt it too…" Rachel carried on. "It was stronger than anything I felt before, even with Finn. Maybe my relationship with him was a safety net because I was afraid no one would ever love me. Don't get me wrong, I will always love him but maybe he was my first love but maybe, just maybe, you and I are soulmates. We denied it for so long because it was scary and what you have is safe too and we have history… and … and a truckload of baggage between us. Frankly, I didn't plan in a million years that thing will go this way. But aren't people used to say that the best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time?" She paused to take a deep breath. "So here I am, Rachel Barbra Berry, my dramatic and romantic self, asking you, Santana Maria Lopez, to not marry Brittany and elope with me to figure out what we are…"

Silence was heavy around them. People were too shocked or too surprised to react at the scene playing in front of them. Santana was silent, her face unreadable. Rachel was waiting for her answer when out of nowhere, Brittany violently slapped her.

The diva gasped in surprise. She covered the side of her face with her hand. The cheek that was on fire after Santana's kiss was now on fire for a completely different reason. "Brittany, words can't express how sorry I am for doing this to you today. You are a nice girl and I really wish I was brave enough to speak up sooner. I just… I couldn't stay away any longer or it would have killed me…I mean, if I ever want to find peace, I need try…"

Brittany raised her hand, ready to slap the small girl again but Santana grabbed her wrist just in time. "Why now?" was all the Latina managed to say.

Rachel pursed her lips. "You know me… I grew up with musicals. I like plot twists and drama but must of all, I love happy endings." She joked nervously to ease the tension. The silence settled down again so she decided to add. "I would have stayed silent if I knew there was zero chance for you to like me back. But I know you can feel it too, this invisible force pulling us together… So… Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me I'm crazy and it's all in my head and I will leave. I will stay out of your life and you will never hear from me again."

Once again, silence was her only answer. Brittany looked questioningly at Santana while the girl kept her hold on her wrist.

Nervous by the deafening silence and the lack of answer, the diva kept going. "See? You can't tell me that because it's not true and we both know it. So…" She stopped, offering her hand for Santana to take. "For once in your life, listen to your heart and come with me. This is our last chance… please…"

Silence, just silence, over and over again. It was like the room was frozen, only waiting for Santana's answer to get out of its torpor. A few minutes passed but they felt like eternity.

Tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes as she lowered her hand, slowly accepting her defeat. She put her hand on Santana's arm and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I'll miss you… Goodbye Santana and thank you for the memories…" She kissed her cheek.

The light touch reactivated something inside of Santana, bringing her back to life. She let go of Brittany and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder to prevent her from leaving. "Wait!" She looked into the brunette's glistening eyes like she was searching for the meaning of life or maybe a reason to stay, or just a reason to go. She seemed to find her answer when the diva tentatively smiled at her.

The Latina turned her attention back to Brittany who had started to cry too. She saw from the corner of her eyes the Officiant talk to Kurt and when she tried to speak, the boy interrupted her.

"Santana, Mrs Stevens asked if you want some privacy. I think it's a good idea. Besides, we are starting to fall behind schedule…"

"Shut up." The smaller bride snapped.

"But…" The man tried.

"Shut up, okay? I don't give a shit about the schedule right now." The raven-haired girl shouted.

"I'm just trying to help." Kurt replied peacefully, aware of the emotional and complicated situation between his friends.

Santana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know. I'm sorry Kurt. It's just… It won't be necessary okay?" The boy nodded and took a step back.

"Santana?" Brittany said weakly.

"Brittany, I love you." The Latina assured, wiping the blonde's tears with her thumb before continuing. "We shared so many things together. We had our ups and downs but in the end, it was good. With you it's easy, at least now…"

After hearing those words, Rachel looked sadly at the floor. It was clear that Santana was choosing Brittany and had only asked her to wait to witness it. She took a few steps toward the exit but stopped when she heard the Latina speak again.

"But Rachel is right you know. Love isn't supposed to be easy because nothing in this world that is worth having comes easy. However, love is supposed to be honest, to be true and unconditional… Somewhere deep inside, I know that despite the fact that you love me, you are settling right now. I feel like if one day you find someone new and exciting, you'll leave me for them. You have a wonderful heart Brittany but a fickle one. It's okay because that's who you are. I used to ignore it because at least when you were alone, you would always take me back but… If you really loved me, unconditionally and without a doubt, you wouldn't take me back every time, you'd never let me go at all."

The tall blonde shook her head in deny. "That's not true! Santana, please…"

"Britt, you've always told me to be honest with myself and if I am…" Santana took a deep breath. "If I am then I know I should take this chance. I guess there is a difference between who we love, who we settle for and who we're meant for. I mean, when a girl other than your bride asks you to elope with her on your wedding day and you think about doing it, it says something… Because if I was a hundred percent sure, if… If I loved you like I should love the love of my life then I wouldn't have second thoughts. And… I would have bitch slap her a long time ago, good friends or not, you can ask Quinn… I know what I'm leaving behind and I don't know what I'll find…" She stopped talking and looked at Rachel who was staring at the floor. "God, I'm going to leave this place with Rachel Berry of all people." She chuckled when she saw Rachel whip her head in her direction. "I can either rise and shine or crash and burn. But I need to listen to my heart and right now, it's screaming her name…"

Santana leaned toward Brittany and kissed her cheek. "I want you to know that you'll always have a special place in my heart. I'm deeply sorry and I hope that with time, you'll be able to forgive me and be my friend again."

The former cheerleader turned around and walked toward Rachel who had taken a few steps back and was now closer to the guests' benches. She approached the guests and quickly hugged her mom, taking the time to say how sorry she was to her. Then, she held out her hand in Rachel's direction and smiled, like the brunette had done before. The diva took it without hesitation. They smiled at each other before running toward the exit. They stopped at the door when Quinn yelled Santana's name. The blonde ran toward them and halted in front of Santana.

The Latina braced herself for a slap but instead of it, Quinn hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Quinn, I hope you understand." Santana murmured. "Take care of her okay?"

"I'm not mad, San. I told you earlier that I want you to be happy. If you think ruining your wedding and flee with a pint-sized diva is what makes you happy then do it. But seriously…" The blonde locked eyes with the raven-haired girl. "I saw you two last night and in the dressing room and I think you could do amazing things together. And… I'll still be here for you when you'll come back, not matter if it's with or without Rachel at your side." Quinn whispered. "And don't worry about Britt, she'll be alright."

"Thank you…." The Latina said genuinely. "And… The ceremony shouldn't go to waste, you know. You could marry Puck or Tina and Mike could since they're back together… I don't know, just… I trust you to do something good with it."

The blonde nodded. "Don't worry. Now, go rise and shine, bitch!"

Santana chuckled. "I love you, blondie."

"I love you too. And you…" Quinn looked at Rachel and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Take care of her, okay?"

"I will Quinn, I promise." Rachel replied earnestly.

When the crowd started to get agitated and some members of Brittany and Santana's family began to walk toward them, they knew they had to leave. With one last nod in Quinn's direction, they walked out the door of the gymnasium and ran.

* * *

Once in the parking lot, Santana stopped running abruptly, forcing Rachel to halt.

"No wait…" The Latina said before darting behind her.

"What?" The diva asked. She looked at the taller girl. "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened in realisation. "You've changed your mind, haven't you? God, I'm such an idiot…" She shook her head, trying to fight back her tears. "How could I even think…"

"No!" The raven-haired girl interrupted her. She smiled and cupped the brunette's cheeks. "No, it's not that. It's just … I need to do something first."

"What?" The petite brunette questioned with concerned. "What is it?"

"This…" Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel. The kiss was slow and sweet. It was different from the kiss they shared with alcohol in their veins. It was a complete new feeling, an uncharted territory. It was just the beginning, they had to discover each other but it still felt amazing. Their hearts were beating fast, aware of the unspoken promise that was being made in the moment. It was the promise to give love a chance, to stop being stubborn and just embrace their attraction. Rachel tried to deepen the kiss but Santana pulled away. The diva pouted which made the Latina chuckle. "We'll have time, I promise." She pecked the small girl's lips a few more time. "But right now, we better get going before someone in Britt's family come running after us with an axe."

Rachel laughed but quickly stopped when she realised it could but true. "You're kidding right?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" The Latina replied with a smirk. She kissed the diva one more time before grabbing her hand and rushing to her car.

It was only the commencement of their life together…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the city hall script.

A/N: So I miss London these days. I wanted to go there again to see Dianna's play but I can't because of work so I guess I'm putting my frustrations here ^^. The first chapter was more Rachel oriented, this one is more about Santana.

It's a little sequel written pretty swiftly so i could focus on my other multi-chapters story. I tried to keep the same type of writing as the first chapter, with more dialogues.

* * *

**10 months later…**

_"__Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to London Heathrow Airport. Local time is 10h30 and the temperature is 23 degrees._

_For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about."_

"Finally." The blonde exclaimed as she gathered her belongings. After exiting the plane, she made her way to the baggage claim to get her suitcase. Then, she walked toward the exit, looking around for a familiar face. After a few minutes, she spotted the raven-haired girl who was holding a sign with 'Miss Ohio' written on it.

Santana saw her friend at the same time and smiled. "Miss Ohio, I presume?" She said with a smirk once the girl approached her

"You're still a bitch I see!" Quinn stated before hugging the girl.

"God I missed you, Q." The Latina replied, holding her friend tightly.

"I missed you too, San." The Yale student broke the embrace and darted around her. "Rachel isn't with you?"

"Hum…No…" The raven-haired beauty looked away to hide her expression.

The hazel-eyed girl frowned. "Why?"

"It's complicated…" Santana trailed off.

Quinn reached over and squeezed her friend's shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain later, okay?" The tan girl grabbed the blonde's luggage. "Let's get back to my cab, I asked him to wait."

The student raised her eyebrow questioningly as she followed her friend toward the exit. "How bad is it? Should I be worried? Because I didn't come all the way to England to burry Berry's body. I have some sightseeing to do."

The Latina chuckled. "Do you really think I'd need your help to burry our hobbit?"

"Probably not but you're sloppy sometimes." The blonde stated. "You could use my help to erase the evidence."

The tan girl scoffed. "As if!" She walked toward the cab and stopped in front of it. "Just get in the car."

Quinn opened the car door and got in. "So where are we going?" She asked once Santana joined her on the back seat. "Of course I want to see everything that London has to offer but I'd like some answers first. I mean, all I know is what you wrote in your monthly e-mail and it wasn't much. What happened that you suddenly sent me a plane ticket to join you? And more importantly, what are you doing in Europe?"

"Hum, it's… It's a long story." Santana answered vaguely after giving the driver an address.

"You already said that. I'm here for a week which means you have plenty of time to explain." The hazel-eyed girl stated while watching the moving landscape through the window.

The Latina sighed. "I will, I promise. But right now, we have somewhere to be."

The Yale student turned her head to the side and looked at her friend with confusion. "Right now? Can't we go to your apartment first? I'd like to change and eat something before we do anything."

"Well, it's your lucky day, blondie. If you want to change, I have the perfect dress." The tan girl grabbed a dress in the bag between them and handed it to her.

"Where are we going? And why should I wear a fancy dress at 11 in the morning?" Quinn stared at her friend with a frown on her face. "Okay seriously, what is going on?"

Santana crossed her arms and sighed, annoyed by all the questions. "God, can't you just shut up and go with the flow?"

The blonde scoffed. "Do you know me at all? Of course I can't so you better spill it before I lose my patience!"

The Latina darted through the car window. "Too late, we reached our destination." She waited for the car to stop and got out. She paid the driver and grabbed Quinn's suitcase before moving to the sidewalk.

After a moment of confusion, the hazel-eyed girl finally exited the car and looked at the building in front of her. "City Hall? Wait, what are we doing here? What did you do?"

Since the raven-haired beauty didn't know how to explain the situation, she decided to blurt it out and got it over with. "Rachel and I are getting married in 3 hours and I need a witness." She shrugged. "You're my best friend, I just wanted you here…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" The blonde held her hands out to stop her. "YOU WHAT?"

"What? You wanted an answer, now you have one." Santana stated. "Anyway, we don't have time for this, I need to get ready." She started walking on the opposite side of the street, leaving a confused Quinn behind.

The Yale student stared open-mouthed at her friend before shaking her head and rushing to catch her. "If you're in a hurry you better talk fast because I won't go anywhere until I understand what is going on." She stepped in front of the girl to make her stop.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Calm your tits. Rachel is at her friend's flat a few streets from here. I'll explain everything there while I get ready, okay?"

Quinn nodded and followed her.

* * *

Once they reached the building, Santana knocked at Rachel's friend's door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a dark brown haired man. "Santana? I wasn't expecting you so soon? Weren't you supposed to be with friend?" Henry asked with an English accent.

"Harry P! I am! She's here and acting like a bitch as usual so we need to talk if we don't want to cancel the wedding." The Latina explained as she made her way into the apartment with Quinn in toe. She dropped her bag and Quinn's suitcase in the living room.

"You want to cancel the wedding?!" Rachel shouted, violently opening the bathroom door and rushing to the living room in her underwear. "You want to… I can't believe…" She stopped talking, her voice quivering as she fought her tears.

"What? No, of course not." Santana said hastily, moving toward the girl to hug her. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, my dramatic pint-size diva!" She pulled away and kissed the small girl's nose.

The diva smiled at the sweet gesture and leaned against her fiancé. "Then why did you say that? Do you want to jinx us?"

"No, it's just Quinn being her nosey self." The Latina explained.

"Hey, I'm not nosey!" The blonde defended herself. "I just arrived in London and you drop a bomb on me. I mean you're getting married in a few hours, I think I have the right to have some answers."

The brunette turned around when she heard the girl's voice. "Quinn! You're here!" She moved to hug her. "We missed you."

"I missed you too." The Yale student hugged her back before moving away. "But right now you're in your underwear and I'm not sure you're future wife is okay with you hugging me in that state."

"I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't dressed." Rachel blushed.

Santana snorted as she joined them and put her arm around Rachel's waist. "You're too vanilla for her, blondie"

The hazel-eyed girl smirked. "Really? Because YOU didn't seem to mind too much once upon a time…"

"Well well well, did someone remove that stick up your ass while I was away?" The raven-haired sneered.

"I'm just stating facts. Someone needs to wipe that smile off your face and…"

"Quinn!" The Jewish girl interrupted her as she held Santana closer. "I'd be more than grateful if you could avoid any comment on your past intercourse with my future wife, especially on my wedding day…"

Quinn raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry."

"I'm glad you're here but right now, I really need to get ready." Rachel informed the blonde.

"We need to finish her hair." Henry said from behind the trio.

"Yes, Harry P." The tan girl agreed. "Go help Rachel while I talk to Quinn."

"Stop calling him that, it's Henry." The diva chastised.

"Oh come on, it's hilarious." Santana exclaimed. "He has small glasses, he's English and he has a scar on his forehead, it's almost too easy!"

The brunette moved to face her fiancé and locked her arms around her neck. "Behave sweetheart. It's our big day today; I want everything to be perfect."

"It will, don't worry." The Latina smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arms around the diva. "I just need to have a talk with Q and then we'll be good to go, okay?"

"Okay." The small girl leaned and kissed her languorously. After a minute, Quinn cleared her throat.

The raven-haired girl broke the kiss and shot daggers at her friend. "Cock block much?"

The blonde smirked. "Isn't it my bridesmaid's duty?"

"No, not really!" The tan girl replied sternly.

"Too bad!" The Yale student grabbed Santana by the wrist and dragged her away from Rachel. "Now let's talk!"

* * *

Quinn and Santana settled in the guest room. The blonde sat on the bed while the Latina fixed her hair in front of the dresser mirror.

"So? I'm listening." The hazel-eyed girl prompted.

The tan girl sighed. "Where do I start?"

"Let's see…. Why London? Why did you wait so long to tell me where you were? I mean, I wouldn't have said anything…" Quinn trailed off.

"I know that but if you didn't know then you didn't have to lie…" The raven-haired beauty put down her brush and grabbed her makeup bag.

"I never minded before." The blonde stated.

"I know. But what's done is done." Santana turned around and smiled at her friend. "You're here now."

The Yale student smiled back. "So what happened after you left McKinley?"

"Once the rush of what we did faded away, it dawned on us that we sent everything flying without a back-up plan…"

Quinn snorted. "You think?"

The Latina shot daggers at her. "We went back to our houses, packed up some clothes and drove away for a while. We stopped at the St Marys Lake and rented a cabin there. Don't ask why, it's… Whatever, no one would have looked for us in this place. We stayed there for a week and tried to figure everything out. In the end, we decided to take a fresh start. New-York and L.A were too obvious so we had to find a new home; at least until we were sure of where we stood with each other…"

The hazel-eyed woman nodded. "I understand that you didn't want us around while you figured everything out. Besides, people could have pressured you or tried to guilt you about what happened. But why Europe then?"

"There was a party one night and Rachel met an English guy who works in a theatre in West End. She went crazy about it." The tan girl laughed at the thought. "You know how she can be. Anyway, they talked and after a while, he said he was writing a new play. When he heard Rachel sing, he asked her to audition, at least if she didn't mind leaving her country for England." She stayed silent for a moment, focusing on her makeup. "I guess you could call it luck or fate but it was the answer we were waiting for."

"So you left for London." The blonde guessed. "What happened after that?

"It wasn't a walk in the park…" The raven-haired girl stopped applying her makeup and turned around to look at her friend. "We found a nice apartment and slowly created a new life here. Rachel got the leading role in the play, which is awesome by the way and a month ago, a producer offered me a record deal after hearing me sing at a lounge bar."

"Seriously?!" Quinn got up from the bed and rushed to hug her friend. "I'm so proud of you San! And proud of Rachel too."

Santana hugged her back. "Thanks."

The Yale student broke the embrace and looked at her friend from head to toe. "This town is good for you."

The Latina went back in front of the mirror dresser. "It is. Rachel also found her mojo back here. I think…" She stopped, nervously playing with her mascara before continuing. "I think I found what I wanted in life. It's not just the city, Rachel and I are good for each other too." She cleared her throat. "That's why we want to take this new step in our relationship. We want to be married before everything starts to change."

The blonde hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "So like, you two never fight?"

"God we do!" The raven-haired woman chuckled. "We bicker all the time but now we have make-up sex."

"Eww" The Yale student made a face and broke the embrace. "Why did I even ask? I should know better with you…"

The tan girl smiled. "Shut up, you missed me!"

"I did." Quinn answered honestly before fussing the girl's hair affectionately.

"Bitch, I had the perfect haircut!" Santana pushed her friend away.

The hazel-eyed woman laughed. "That's what you think"

The Latina put her hair back in place before looking at her friend with doubt in her eyes. "So you're okay with it? The wedding, I mean?"

"I told you I would be there for you no matter what. If you're happy with Rachel then I'm happy." The blonde smiled reassuringly before leaning against the dresser and crossing her arms. "I'm just wondering, whose idea is it? Because I picture Rachel like the type of girl who would want a big wedding, her failed attempt to marry Finn aside…"

"Oh trust me, she wants one! But she also wants her family and friends to be a part of it and while we're here, it's not possible. We thought it was a good compromise to do something simple here and keep the big ceremony for when we'll be back in New-York." The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Besides, she finds the idea of us getting married in more than one country romantic and a symbol that our love knows no boundaries or some shit."

The hazel-eyed girl snorted. "Yeah, it sounds just like her." She watched her friend get ready for while before speaking again. "Even if it's her idea, you're okay with it right?"

"I love her." The tan girl confessed. "I mean, I know it sounds cliché as fuck but I had feelings for her for a while, I was just too scared to acknowledge them. I guess Rachel felt the same, at least until she crashed my wedding… Maybe it's going too fast but we lost too much time denying our love that now we want… I don't know, we want the world to know that we belong together or something."

"God, cheesy much?" Quinn teased. "You spent too much time with Berry."

"Shut up!" Santana nudged her friend playfully. "And soon it will be Berry-Lopez."

The blonde sat on the chair next to the dresser and smiled. "She'll always be Berry to us."

The tan girl took Quinn's previous spot on the bed and said. "Before I do this, I need to know… How's Brittany?"

The Yale student expelled a long breath of air. "Are you sure you want to know?" She saw Santana nod and sighed. "She's good. She… She was devastated at first. She couldn't understand why you would do that to her. It took her some times but after a while, I think she realised you were right. After that, she decided to apply to a dance school and now she thrives in it. She even started dating her dance partner. He's a nice guy…"

The Latina smiled contently. "I'm happy for her, really. She deserves it." She stared off into emptiness in deep thoughts. "For what it worth, I didn't jump into this new relationship right away. We took it slow at first. I wanted some closure and Rachel needed to know I was fully committed before doing anything." She sighed before making eye contact with Quinn. "But it's almost been a year, you know and I can say without a doubt that it was the right call. We shouldn't have waited so long to admit our feelings and definitely not during the wedding but, even if it wasn't the right way to do it, it was the right decision. In the long run, we wouldn't have made it with Britt and I would have lost my wife, my best friend and my chance with Rachel. I know Brittany and I aren't talking right now but I have a feeling we will someday. I'm sure deep down she knows I just save us from a bigger heartache."

"She talks about you sometimes. I think she misses her friend more than her lover." Quinn admitted.

"I do too …" Santana rose from the bed and approached her friend. "Look at me, I'm ready to get married like I was 10 months ago only this time, there is no doubt in my mind. Nothing is missing and I'm just…I'm in peace. It's like I know my heart will be safe and I have nothing to worry about. I feel complete for the first time in a long time…"

"She's really good for you. I can see how you speak more freely about your feelings. You've grown, it's nice." The hazel-eyed girl declared after her friend's confession.

The raven-haired woman scoffed. "Don't get used it, I'm still a badass. I just thought you deserved an explanation."

"So you are a 100% sure this time?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm 200% sure!" The tan girl assured.

Quinn silently eyed her friend for a moment before stating. "Alright, let's get ready then."

* * *

After a while, the girls heard a knock at the door. "Come in" Santana shouted.

Henry poked his head through the door. "Sorry to interrupt but Rachel's freaking out. She thinks Quinn isn't okay with the situation and that you're going to cancel the wedding and go back to New-York without her. Seriously, I'm not qualified to deal with that level of divaness!" He raised his hands up in frustration and sighed dramatically.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Harry P, I've got this." The Latina grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked toward the door. "God, you theatre nerds are always so dramatic!"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Quinn offered with a smile.

"No, it's okay. I think she just needs a Nicholas Sparks pep talk." She joked before opening the door. She stopped and looked at her friends. "Harry P, why don't you help Quinn with her hair, I think she really needs a hand."

"You b…" The blonde stopped and growled. "You're lucky it's your wedding day, I won't slap you for that."

"You already told me that once." The raven-haired beauty noted.

The Yale student raised her eyebrow. "Well, I hope I won't have to say it again after today…"

"You won't." The tan girl guaranteed before leaving the guest room for Henry's room. She knocked softly and entered. She saw Rachel pace back in force and smiled fondly. "A little bird told me you were panicking?"

Rachel halted abruptly and faced Santana. "You've been in the guest room for a while now. Is everything okay? Did Quinn say something? Is she okay with the wedding?" She stopped and looked at the Latina. "Oh my god, she isn't! Do you have second thoughts? Are you going to break up with me?" When Santana laughed, she stared at her sternly. "This is not funny, Santana Lopez!"

"It is!" The Latina replied with an amused look. "I mean, it's like the roles are reversed and I'm the one offering support on your wedding day." She leaned back against the door. "Just wondering, are you going to leave me at the 'altar' for Henry or Quinn?"

The diva frowned. "Don't be silly, Henry is gay and I have no interest in Quinn, as beautiful as she is." She looked at the floor and nervously played with the tie of her robe. "I'm the one afraid that you're going to leave…"

The raven-haired woman moved closer to the girl and held her tightly. "Why?"

"I know that you value Quinn's opinion and… I risked everything to have you and if you just… If you just leave me when I'm finally happy and content with my life, I think…" The brunette took a deep breath, enjoying the reassuring scent of her lover as she nuzzled in the crook of her neck. "I think my heart won't survive it…."

"Yes Quinn's opinion matters but you matter more." Santana kissed the girl's head before continuing. "You're my life now, okay? I love you and you love me and we have a great life ahead of us. Isn't it enough?"

The Jewish girl nodded. "It is…But why am I nervous, then?

"I don't know…" The tan girl shrugged helplessly.

"Were you? Nervous, I mean," Rachel clarified. "Before your wedding with Brittany."

The Latina silently stroke the diva's back while thinking of an answer. "I felt a lot of things before the ceremony but it was more doubts than anything I guess. Maybe I'm more serene because I went through this already or maybe I'll get nervous once we'll be in front of the officiant. I read somewhere that as long as you feel nervous and yet excited, it's probably just the pre-wedding jitters."

"I am excited and happy about this." The diva raised her head to look at her fiancé. "I just think Quinn's presence made me realise that it would have been nice to have Kurt and my dads here."

"Maybe it's too soon…" The raven-haired girl said hesitantly as if she was afraid Rachel would agree. "We can wait, you know. I'm not going anywhere."

The brunette shook her head. "I don't feel like it's too soon, it just feels right. We were friends and roommates before everything so it's not like we just met and decided to get married on the spur of the moment. I love you and I want to be your wife." She assured.

Santana smiled. "I really like the sound of that."

Rachel grinned widely. "Me too!"

"I promise you that we'll have our big wedding as soon as we're back in America. For now, if you want me as your English wife, I'm yours."

"I do." The small girl tiptoed to kiss Santana, enjoying the last kisses of her fiancé before she became her wife.

* * *

The brides and their two witnesses arrived at the marriage bureau early and waited for their turn to come. Rachel and Santana were seated hand in hand, in their white dresses, when their number was called. They rose and entered the dedicated room with Henry and Quinn in toe. The male officiant greeted them all before starting the ceremony.

"One of the great universals in human life across all boundaries and throughout the world is love. Today the world is invited to celebrate a love between two people: The love that binds them together and makes them one. May all who see them, see love and be warmed by its light.

The contract of marriage is one not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and with a deep realization of the obligations and responsibilities it entails. The commitment of marriage is different from all others. It is a life long bond that joins two people for better or for worse. Remember that love, loyalty, and understanding are the foundation of a happy home. There are no human ties are more important or more tender than marriage.

We are gathered today in the presences of friends for the joining in bond of matrimony Rachel and Santana. Please face one another." The tall man paused, waiting for the brides to face each other before continuing. "Do you Rachel Barba Berry take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Rachel smiled. "I do."

"And do you promise to keep her, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?" He added.

"I do." The diva stated.

Then, the officiant turned toward Santana. "Do you Santana Maria Lopez take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Santana nodded. "I do."

"And do you promise to keep her, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse and to be faithful until death do you part?" He said once again.

The Latina grinned. "I do."

"Do you have rings?" The man asked.

"Yes." The brides replied as they turned toward their witnesses. Quinn and Henry smiled at them and handed the rings.

The Jewish girl shakily took Santana's hand and said. "Santana, I give you this ring, in token of my commitment and love." She put the ring on her ring finger.

The raven-haired girl took a shaky breath and reached for Rachel's left hand to slip the ring on her finger. "Rachel, I give you this ring, in token of my commitment and love."

The officiant smiled. "Now that you have joined yourselves formally in matrimony, may you strive all of your lives to meet this contract with the same sense of love and commitment. Together may you dream, and may you stumble, may you restore each other, and share all things, serving each other and humanity. Cherish, respect, comfort and encourage each other as long as you both shall live. It is now with great pleasure that I pronounce you spouses for life. You may kiss."

Rachel and Santana managed a watery smile before leaning toward each other. They stopped an inch away to murmur 'I love you' before locking lips. Their kiss was full of love, promises and commitment.

Henry and Quinn clapped in congratulation before the blonde moved to hug her friends. She kissed their cheeks before exclaiming. "I knew you two would rise and shine!"


End file.
